1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to measurement devices and methods, imaging devices, and programs, and in particular to a measurement device and method for measuring the distance between an imaging device and a human, an imaging device, and a program.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a method of measuring the distance (hereinafter referred to as a subject distance) between a camera and a human typically includes a method (active distance measurement) of irradiating a light ray towards a human and measuring the distance from the time until the reflected light is returned, a method (passive distance measurement) of calculating the distance based on contrast and the like in a photographed image, a method of radiating an electric wave towards a human and measuring the distance from the time until receiving the reflected wave, a method of performing facial recognition of a human in the photographed image and calculating the distance based on a feature quantity of a face such as the distance between left and right pupils, and the like (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3126061). In particular, the active distance measurement and the passive distance measurement are currently being greatly used in commercially available cameras.